7 Minutes
by dementedK
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya planned to visit his best friend but going there too soon caused his heart to break
1. Chapter 1

A/N hullo happy Akakuro week to you all. this is the first ever one-shot that i just made last night so its a bit rushed and messy and unbeta. i made this after i heard the song of darren espanto 7 minutes if you guys ever found time please listen to it, it is a great song. also if you guys ever want a sequel for this just comment and i will try my best to make one after exams this week

the ones in italic and bold are the lyrics of the song

once again thank you for giving this a read, i am truly grateful -k^^

* * *

At a certain train station a teal-head was just about to get out of the train car, he was holding onto a back pack on him and a milkshake on his other hand. The other people passing by did not even took notice of the teal-head as they merely passed by him and the teal-head easily weaved his way through the crowds.

Akashi Seijurou was looking at his window pane waiting patiently for the day to be over, he was no longer listening to his homeroom teacher who was babbling away with a certain topic that the red-head had already learned about. He easily finished all of his duties at their school and decided to go home now. When he reached the gate there were no longer any people there at that time of the day so he was surprised when suddenly his eyes were now covered by warm hands.

"Love, I know that is you", but the hand indicated that it will not release its hold to his eyes so he decided to go along with his lover's antic.

"I won't open my eyes I promise love, just let me at least face you", and the hand slowly removed itself from his eyes. Keeping his promise he looked back eyes closed to face his lover but what he encountered from his lover was a kiss. This kiss unlike the rest this was wanting and urgent, missing his lover so badly the red-head kissed back with the same intensity.

Kuroko Tetsuya watched the scene unfold in front of him, his eyes widened and his lips quivered as he could feel the tears streaming on his face. And he ran, and ran with no particular direction in mind his tears falling as he did.

When he felt himself tired of running he saw the placed where he ended up and saw that he was back at the same station, remembering what had happened he decided. After he collected himself and made sure no traces of tears nor sadness were evident he sat at one of the chairs there and waited patiently and he decided that when the red-head would arrive he would act as if he just arrived.

Akashi Seijurou arrived at the train station on the right time but when he looked he could not see the person he was looking for.

"Akashi-kun, I'm sorry did you wait long?", it seemed that the red-head was a bit shaken so he decided to take no notice of this as his best friend slowly smiled at him.

"It was ok Kuroko waiting for you is always worth it", the teal-head felt a pain at his chest as he heard this.

"Oh you are not with Mayuzumi-san?", the red-head was taken a back by this and he smiled ruefully.

"I told her that I was meeting up with you so I cancelled our date", the teal-head merely hummed at this and inwardly smiled.

They both began walking to the house of the red-head which was nearby courtesy of the teal-head who argued that it was better than to take a taxi.

 ** _I'm running down the street, calling out your name_**

 ** _But you're not looking back as it slowly fade away_**

The teal-head was in his own world when suddenly a warm hand was enveloping his and he was taken a back by the sudden gesture.

"Akashi-kun what is wrong?"

"I have been calling on your name for a while now", the red-head said clutching his hand tighter.

 ** _So out of reach but you're just a block away from me_**

 ** _Did we even know what we're fighting for?_**

"Then you could have just said so?"

"Because you look like you are about to disappear somewhere else and leave me behind Kuroko", the teal-head closed his eyes at this and slightly covered his eyes with his bangs then looked up straight to the red-head..

 ** _Are we losing ourselves this time?_**

 ** _Saying things we don't wanna say_**

"I will never do that to you Akashi-kun, I will never leave you alone", Kuroko said as he felt more pain in his heart.

 ** _Only hurting the one we love the most_**

 ** _To the station where we first met_**

"You are the only who could say that to me with a straight face", and the red-head chuckled at this as he pulled on to his friend.

 ** _I won't give up on us, didn't mean to do you wrong_**

 ** _Don't turn your back on love, with me is where you belong_**

 ** _Coz' I would rather fight with you_**

 ** _Than be happy with someone else_**

 ** _No I won't give up on us_**

 ** _7 minutes 'till the train departs_**

"You know that my heart is already yours right?", and the teal-head's eyes were blank his emotions hidden deep within. red eyes looked at him full of love and caring that it melted his heart easily and warmed him up inside.

"Uhm…Akashi-kun, why are we doing this again?", he asked blankly as the red-head has his hand was below his chin raising it up for the red-head to see him clearly.

"Because Kuroko, you are the only one who will not laugh at me"

"Why would anyone laugh at you?"

"Its out of my character to show…romantic antics..", the red-head looked away a tinge of red on his face and removing his hand off the teal-head's chin.

"Don't worry i'm sure Mayuzumi-san will be delighted to hear those words from you". He gave a small smile and he was suddenly engulf in the red-head's warmth as he was hugged.

"Kuroko you are the only one who understands me afterall", and the teal-head just hugged him back his face covered by his bangs.

 ** _I can't take another sleepless night_**

 ** _Are we gonna have a crazy mind?_**

The tealhead's countless feelings has begun to overwhelm him that he could not sleep that night and he knew that his heart had already decided.

 ** _All we need is just one more try..._**

 ** _If we'd only make it through this night_**

The red-head would make sure that everything will be perfect as he has always planned, all the needed players are now in the board and all he has to do is to begin, with that thought in his mind he drifted off to sleep thinking of his special person.

 _ **I promise we're gonna get it right**_

 _ **before the sun will rise were falling, fighting, crying, again for one last time...**_

That morning Kuroko woke up earlier than the red-head, making sure that he would not make too much of a noise to wake up the red-head he was as quiet as he could be.

 ** _I won't give up on us, didn't mean to do you wrong_**

 ** _Don't turn your back on love, with me is where you belong_**

Leaving a letter at the nightstand, he was about to leave when a hand grabbed his sleeve he was startled at this when he thought that the red-head awoke but only to see that he was soundly asleep.

 ** _Coz' I would rather fight with you_**

 ** _Than be happy with someone else_**

 ** _I won't give up on us_**

Taking the red-head's hand slowly removing it from its grip he kissed each knuckle softly, but he knew he had to stop when he felt tears streaming down his face. He held back a sob as he covered his mouth to prevent the sound from escaping him. And before he left he kissed the forehead of the red-head his lips lingering on the spot, then he leaned his forehead to the red-head.

"I love you", he whispered before he left.

 ** _7 minutes 'till the train departs_**

When Akashi woke up that day and saw and read the letter he ran as fast as he can to the train station the teal-head's words ringing on his head.

 ** _I won't give up on us, didn't mean to do you wrong_**

" _Akashi-kun, you reading this means I'm gone and I'm so sorry for that…_

 ** _Don't turn your back on love, with me is where you belong_**

 _..i have been meaning to tell you that I will be leaving Japan and may never return…I wanted to see you before I leave and tell you about it but I was too caught up in the moment…._

 _"No, you promised me!"_ , Akashi screamed back in his head.

 _ **Coz' I would rather fight with you**_

 _…don't bother following me since as soon as I reach Tokyo I will be out of the country.._

 ** _Than be happy with someone else_**

 _..i have always wanted you to be happy, even if the one to make you happy is not me_

 _"No Kuroko , the only one I want is you no one else"_ , these thoughts ran through his mind as he ran.

 ** _No I won't give up on us_**

 _..i'm sorry I really am sorry, I was selfish for not telling you this for a long time_

 _"Don't apologize, the one doing that should be me and not you"_ , he pleaded in his mind.

 ** _7 minutes 'till the train departs_**

 _"I'm sorry for breaking my promise…_

 _ **7 minutes 'till the train departs**_

 _I'm sorry for loving you so much that it hurts..._

 _"Kuroko…"_ , he pleaded to whatever god or fate or destiny that someone would just bring back time or stop it so that his Kuroko would never leave him.

 ** _7 minutes 'till the train departs_**

 _…this is farewell,_ _yours always and forever, Kuroko "_

"KUROKO!", the red-head wailed as he watched the train fade away in the distance, leaving him broken and irreparable.


	2. Chapter 2

Ten years have passed since the day Kuroko left Akashi Seijurou on the first semester of high school, this left the red-head to an extreme depression, he put up walls and no one was able to get near him. A great change happened within him and he was no longer the Akashi of before. As soon as he took over as the head of the Akashi Corporation, the company grew more and expanded worldwide. Now he is one of the most well-known business man in Japan and also the youngest, being only 26 years old.

"Akashi, are you going to attend the high school reunion party?", a green-head wearing glasses, in his business suit and holding onto a medium-sized Pikachu doll on his right hand asked the red-head who is now currently looking down by the window looking at the city lights below him his arms crossed.

"Of course Shintarou, it would be rude if I would not attend would I?", and the green-head merely fixed his glasses.

"What about you Shintarou?"

"I had no choice but to go nanodayo", he said sighing and fixing his glasses once again. "Takao was adamant that he wanted to go since he wanted to meet you all"

"I see…I hope that this will help me pass time", and the green-head merely looked at the back of his friend worried for him.

"I heard Murasakibara will be the chef"

"Oh is that so? What about the others?", the red-head looked back at him.

"Well from what I heard from Momoi, it seems like Aomine will also be there and Kise as well"

"It looks like all of us will be gathered", the red-head smirked at this and the green-head felt a shiver ran at his spine his eyes twitching.

"You are not planning anything are you Akashi?"

"And what would I plan about?", he said sitting down on his chair and placing his hands at his mahogany desk.

"It's been a long time since I have seen our friends in high school why would I plan anything?", and the green-head sighed at this. Ever since he met the red-head during their high school years he was never able to understand what was in his head. They only became close because the red-head took interest in him since he was the only one capable of keeping up with him in his studies. He also took interest in the others for their potential in basketball. Being the closest to the red-head he learned about the great change that happened with him, how he grew cold and distant to those around him. The green-head was hoping that someone would return the kind Akashi back as he was afraid that this Akashi might destroy himself with what he has been doing all these years. He just hopes that everything will be fine when the day comes.

* * *

"ne ne ne, what can you say about my flying?", a certain blonde asked excited.

"Ugh shut up Kise your annoying, why don't you go on your way", a blue-head was shooing him away as he scratched his head then yawned as he felt his sleep as not enough during the flight.

"waa so mean I've already done my job so I'm currently off-duty as of right now-ssu"

"HUH? Is it possible for a pilot like you to even have a vacation?"

"Well of course we also have vacations", he pouted at the blue-head.

"Then go take one as far away from here", the blue-head retorted bored then slung his bag at his shoulder and began walking away.

"WAAA Aominecchi stop being mean to me!", the blue-head stopped walking when they heard someone chuckle at them.

"Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, you both should just confess to one another already", he gave both of them a soft smile and the blonde blushed at this while the blue-head looked away covering his face.

"WH-WHAT are you talking about!?", the blue-head screamed then realizing he caught the attention of almost everyone on the airport he bowed apologizing.

"Ahominecchi is right, why would you say that?", the blonde said whispering .

"But..", before he could finish his sentence a stewardess went to them and began pulling onto the ear of the blonde.

"OUCH! Maya-senpai, what are you doing?", he said prying his ears off of the middle-aged lady's grip.

"Captain's orders you are being called on duty immediately", releasing the blonde while his two friends just watched the scene not helping him.

"But-but it's my vacation", he said crocodile tears on his eyes and the stewardess was about to break and let him go but she shook her head and dragged the blonde.

"I'm sorry"

"NOOOOOOOOO! AOMINECCHI HELP MEEEEE!", he said screaming like a kid being pulled by his mother away from a toy that he badly wanted and Aomine merely laughed at this while their other friend merely waved his hand and taking a video of what just transpired.

"hahahah, well let's go shall we? Tetsu", and the teal-head merely nodded his head at the blue-head.

"Yes Aomine-kun"

* * *

"You finally arrived", as the teal-head entered the room he was enveloped in a hug he was no expecting from his older brother.

"Yes Nii-san", he merely blinked as he was released from his hold and carried his luggage with him.

"Yo! I'm here too Makoto, don't forget about me", the blue-head chirped entering the house as well and all that he received was a glare from the black-haired.

"What the hell are you doing here with Tet? Ahomine", Hanamiya Makoto directly asked as he hugged from behind the teal-head as if to protect him from the blue-head.

"HA? Isn't it obvious I arrived with him from Europe", and the black-head gaped at this not realizing that the teal-head had already slipped from his hold and went in search for his temporary room in the house.

"Don't tell me you followed Tet there?"

"Ha? Europe was where I met Tetsu, or is your brains rotting already that you forgot?", he retorted easily.

"Aomine is getting smart these days already huh?" then Makoto continued to rile up the blue-head until the latter was already tired from arguing with him and was now lounging at the couch his head leaned back.

"What happened with Aomine-kun, Nii-san?"

"He is just love sick", the blue-head's ears perked at this.

"SHUT UP HANAMIYA", the blue-head shouted.

"Eh...so Aomine-kun is making me shut up too?", and the blue-head looked back only to see the teal-head pouting, then he stood up and tried to comfort the teal-head.

"N-no..i-it's not...", and he lowered his head, shoulders slumped.

"I'm sorry Tetsu", Makoto was sniggering at this as he took a photo.

"I'm just joking Aomine-kun", and the blue-head looked up.

"Eh?", his eyes twitched.

"UGH! What is wrong with you siblings!?", he said frustrated and just sighed and slumped to the couch.

"Sorry Aomine-kun", the teal-head said sipping on a vanilla milkshake drink that his brother handed him.

"Oi Makoto stop rubbing off on Tetsu"

"Eh but I can't help it, living with him these past Seven years he is bound to learn from me", he said proudly at the blue-head and the latter merely groaned.

"By the way, Tet you were invited by their school to perform right?", Makoto said as he sat next to his little brother, who was silently sipping on his milkshake.

"Yes Nii-san", he murmured and the latter just ruffled his hair.

"Are you going to be alright?", the teal-head gave a sad smile.

"Yes, Nii-san", and Makoto smiled in return. While the blue-head stared at both of them observing what Makoto meant by that then he felt a shiver up his spine when both siblings looked back at him and he flinched.

"Ah it seems like Aomine-san, is looking jealous?", Makoto grinned. "Do you want me to pat your head too?"

"No, bye Tetsu", he stood up quickly and left as he know staying any longer would just end him being more frustrated and mentally tired from Hanamiya Makoto's excessive teasing.

"He truly is very fun to tease right, Tet?" and the teal-head nodded.

"But remember this Tet , you can still not go if you want to", then his little brother looked at him with conviction.

"I already accepted and besides I'm tired of running away", his big brother smiled at him.

"Well if you ever want to leave just tell me, big bro will always help you"

* * *

It was finally the day of the high school reunion and it was held at one of the hotels owned by the Hanamiya Family and so the main organizer was the current head of the Hanamiya Family, Hanamiya Makoto. People were already beginning to gather inside of the hall and he was observing, calculating the things needed so that there won't be anything amiss. He then went to the kitchen to see the famous pastry chef Murasakibara Atsushi, only to see his little brother present there as well.

"Tet I never expected you to be here"

"Ah Nii-san, I was just here to greet Murasakibara-kun"

"Hm, you both know each other?", he mused.

"Hana-chin and I met when I was in Paris, two years ago was it?"

"Ah I see, when I decided to return back here and Tet decided to stay for a while in Europe. Well Tet shouldn't you be preparing already?", and the teal-head glanced at the time and found out that he needed to prepare.

"Ah yes, see you later Murasakibara-kun", he softly smiled, bowed and left.

"Later Hana-chin"

"Murasakibara-san almost all of them are present already shouldn't you be also going out as well?"

"I'll stay here for a while", he said munching on his dessert and the black-head just sighed knowing about the antic of the purple-headed chef.

As soon as Akashi entered the hall the people parted like the red sea for his entrance, a lot of them are hesitating to approach him as they feared him.

"AKASHI-KUN!", somebody shouted his name and when he looked back he felt disappointed for no reason knowing that it was just Momoi Satsuki who called up on him waving her hand. He gave a slight smile and waited as Momoi dragged someone along with her.

"It's been a long time Akashi-kun, how have you been?", the pink-head said enthusiastically.

"I have been good Satsuki", and his heterochromatic eyes settled on the person whom the pink-haired dragged.

"Ah Akashi-kun this is Kagami Taiga, by the way he is my soul mate, Taiga this is the famous Akashi Seijurou"

"Nice to meet you", Kagami said and offered his hand and the red-head almost did not shook it.

"By the way have you seen the others?", the red-head asked.

"Ah Midorin is here somewhere along with Takao-kun, Mukkun is in the kitchen leaving Himuro-kun with us, while the two idiots seem to be late"

"There you two are, I've been looking for you guys", a black-haired one with a mole near his eyes appeared.

"Ah Himuro-kun, sorry about that, this is Akashi Seijurou"

"Himuro Tatsuya", he said shaking hands with the red-head.

"And your relationship with Atsushi is?", the red-head pried which made Himuro stiffen.

"Aka-chin, please don't scare my Muro-chin", the purple-head said suddenly which made the red-head grin.

"It's been a long time Atsushi, how was Paris?"

"Well Paris was fun I learned a lot", he said munching on his snacks, while Himuro tried telling him that he won't be able to eat if he eats that much snacks.

"AH MIDORIN WERE HERE!", the pink-haired shouted and waved at the green-head who seemed to be hugging a life-sized teddy bear following closely behind him was Takao Kazunari. They were a bit slow in walking as Midorima made sure that his doll would not be touched by anyone.

"It is nice to meet you all once again, and I could see that all of you brought your plus ones with you", he said trying to fix his glasses but due to the huge bear he could not so he handed his doll to Takao which made the latter stumble for a bit.

"Hey Shin-chan stop making me your P.A.", Takao said then he pushed the huge doll back to Midorima causing him to fall to the ground. Then Takao bowed and began introducing himself ignoring the green-head who looks like he needed help to stand up.

"Nice to meet you all I am Takao Kazunari and Shin-chan's lover", he said winking to all of them.

"EEEHHH so who courted who?!" Momoi squeeled in joy.

"You must be Momoi-san", he smiled and continued. "Well I swept him off his feet, like literally and since then he could not go anywhere without me"

"Fufufu who would've thought that this tsundere would find a lover", Momoi said holding on to her laughter.

"Mido-chin congratulations", the purple-head said bored. While Himuro helped the green-head stand up along with his life sized doll.

"HUH? Congrats for who?", all heads snapped to a certain blue-head who just arrived.

"Dai-chan, Dai-chan, meet Takao-kun he is Midorin's lover"

"WHAT!?", both Midorima and Aomine said and when they realized this Midorima merely fixed his glasses and Aomine coughed.

"Whatever Takao said that was a lie", Midorima said clutching his bear more tightly.

"So you hate me now? When you just confessed how much you loved me last night?!"

"EEEH?!", all of them said at once then they were gaping and stared at Midorima who was now hiding behind the huge bear, save for Akashi who just grinned at the scene remembering their memories of the past.

"WAAAA you all looked like you were enjoying yourselves without me", a blonde haired one appeared running to them, and he also joined in on teasing the green-head after knowing what happened.

Akashi shook his head t his friend's antics and when he opened his eyes he caught a glimpse of a familiar teal colored hair on his peripheral view, he snapped his head at that direction immediately but was disappointed.

"Akashicchi what are you looking at?"

"Nothing Ryouta "

"AAAH everyone look Akashicchi broke our promise!", then all of them stared at the red-head noticing it as well.

"What promise are you talking about Ryouta?"

"Akashi, is it possible that you don't remember?"

"Remember what Shintarou?", they were already in their own world that their dates decided that they should just discuss with themselves as they felt ignored. And the rest looked at one another then decided that the green-head was the best one to explain.

"Akashi, you promised that you would introduce him to all of us", pain, shock, rejection and he gritted his teeth and a certain aura was released from him which made the rest of them step back. Then Akashi inhaled and reigned in everything he was feeling then he looked at all of them seriously.

"He.." before he could continue Hanamiya Makoto began talking and all attention snapped to him, then he handed the microphone to the headmaster of Rakuzan High. Akashi merely looked down as he could feel memories rushing to his head once more and the pain returning.

"To all of you my students...", he began blabbering about a lot of stuff and all of them sighed as they learned that their headmaster is still the same as ever.

"..Returning home to this country after ten years and he will be playing for us first since his return. I invited one of the prodigies in the classical music industry, please welcome Hanamiya Tetsuya-kun"

"AAAH it really is Hanamiyacchi!", Kise squealed in joy.

"You're right Kise", and the others was asking them on who he was.

"Who is he Ki-chan?", the pink-haired asked.

"AH Hanamiya Makotocchi's long lost missing little brother"

"EH?that Hanamiya has a little brother?", Taiga said astounded.

"Yeah ironically, he found Tetsu ten years ago here in Japan and since then Tetsu had been living in Europe for a while now", they all focused near the stage where a grand piano was sitting.

"But they don't look identical at all", Takao said and Aomine shushed him which made the black-head pout. The headmaster began handing him the microphone but the teal-head was declining it but when the old man insisted he took it.

"uhm.. Thank you for the warm welcome", his voice was smooth and an edge of nervousness was in it. The red-head closed his eyes when he heard the different voice and he was thinking hard not to think that it seemed similar to that person's voice.

"I hope that you will enjoy this piece, it was the first original piece that I wrote and the most precious one to me. You may dance along with it and let you remember the best days of your high school. It is entitled 'Strangers' ", then returning the microphone back he began walking to the direction of the grand piano all eyes were on him. Akashi still did not being able to take the feelings rushing back to him he decided to go to the balcony to feel the fresh air.

The teal-head reached the grand piano and his slender fingers touched the white and black keys of the piano, he felt relieved.

Closing his eyes he began to play slowly, softly pouring all of his emotions to the piece he felt free of all the worries.

As soon as the first notes were played Akashi's eyes widened and he froze at his spot, his figure was already shaking and he looked back.

"It can't be?", he said unbelieving, then he decided to stay for a while to listen making sure that he was not just merely hearing things and that he was in reality.

His heart thrummed at his chest, the music was penetrating his soul itself, it was warm, and he felt himself go back to that day..the day when he first met him.

 _Akashi Seijurou was fed up all of the pressures that he was feeling that he decided to run away from home. Instead of returning to Kyoto as soon as possible he decided to fool his body guard and he made it look like he got separated at the train station and was left behind._

 _"Are you running away?", he heard a voice behind him and he was startled at this._

 _"If I am then what is it to you?", he said rudely to the teal-head, but the teal-head was not fazed by this instead he held out his hand._

 _"Then want to run away together?", Akashi was fascinated with him that he laughed, he himself realized that he was laughing as he could not remember the last time he did._

 _"You are interesting", he smiled._

 _"I am?", the teal-head tilted his head an act which the red-head found cute and he nodded to the teal-head._

 _"You are the first person to ever make me laugh in a long time", the teal-head's eyes widened at this then he abruptly took the red-head's hand and began dragging him. Curious, the red-head merely let the teal-head drag him until they reached a school that was still open they sneaked inside the music room._

 _"Why did you bring me here by the way?", then the teal-head settled on the seat in front of a piano._

 _"What music do you want me to play?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Because I want to make you laugh or happy", the red-head was taken aback by this._

 _"Why do you say that?", then the teal-head looked down._

 _"Because you looked so sad", then the red-head laughed at this._

 _"You...you really are interesting, you barely know me and yet.."_

 _"Well it's better to tell a stranger you problems than someone you know right?" and Akashi chuckled at this._

 _"Play whatever you want", he beamed at the teal-head and the teal-head began playing a piece that Akashi was sure he had not heard of._

 _"Wait is that an original?", he said sitting next to the teal-head._

 _"Un...I had trouble completing this piece but now.."_

 _"You were able to complete it because?"_

 _"Because of you the melody clicked and began playing in my head as soon as I heard your laugh" , the red-head blushed at this._

 _"You are lying, my laugh sounds creepy", the red-head shook his head and cleared his mind._

 _"No I am not, you and I are the same after all", the look on the teal-head's eyes were the same look when he lost his mother and when his father began being strict with him._

 _"And besides..I love your laugh", the teal-head smiled widely at him while still playing the piano and that was the day his unmoving time began to move._

 _"Only you can say that with a straight face", then the teal-head chuckled, it was melodious to the red-head and then he just closed his eyes listening and enjoying the playing of the piano. And that was the day that the young Akashi felt like everything will be alright but he never knew that he had already given his heart away to the innocent teal-head without him noticing._

 _Whenever he would feel pressured or sad or losing his way, he would always ask him to play that piece just for him, no one knew of his talent but him and he kept him all to himself._

As soon the piano stopped playing all of them applauded and Akashi rushed to see to confirm if he was not hallucinating or dreaming or just merely hearing things once again.

"That was amazing Hanamiyacchi!", the blonde said gleefully.

"Thank you Kise-kun", he politely said.

"Tetsu how come I've never heard you play before?", they were all bombarding questions on the teal-head that he was having a hard time keeping up.

"May I speak with you?", the teal-head stiffened at this, he remembered that voice only one person would be able to call his attention this much. His friends parted only to reveal a certain red-head who has his eyes covered with his red flaming hair. The teal-head's voice was caught in his throat that he does not know what to do, his mind was telling him to run away but his heart was telling him otherwise. He could almost feel his hands shaking heartbeat erratic but he knew he will have to face this one way or another.

"It's been a long time...", he gave a sad smile to the red-head who still has his eyes covered with his hair.

"Akashi-kun", and when the red-head finally showed his eyes they returned to his eyes were no longer heterochromatic. All of them were astounded at this and made them wonder just what kind of past transpired between the two of them. His face showed a rueful smile that the others had not seen since that time...

"It has been a long time, Kuroko"

* * *

A/N as promised since my murderous exams have been over(lol)..here the sequel of 7 minutes, im not sure how many chapters it will be but i will keep it short haha. im sorry if the jokes are a bit corny LOL

to **Akakuro babe** i hope the following or next chapters will help answer your question, i really wanted to answer it but that will spoil what is going to happen next hehe

to **Rinfantasy** im going to make it a happy ending..maybe hahah

thanks for the reviews i was really happy when i read it, thanks for those who followed, favorited and giving my story a read, it makes me really happy(*bows*) -k ^^


	3. Chapter 3

"Akashicchi/Aka-chin/Akashi you know Hanamiyacchi/Hana-chin/Tetsu?", they all stared wide eyed at the red-head and when he blinked his eyes returned to his heterochromatic ones.

"Why are you all staring at me?", his voice sounded dangerous and the others looked away but with a sudden thought in their minds.

'What happened with his eyes?', then the red-head looked straight at him to see the only person who did not look away from him but was openly staring at him.

"Who are you?", this made the teal-head's eyes widen slightly but hid it when he blinked his eyes.

"Ah, my name is Hanamiya Tetsuya", he said bowing politely to the red-head.

"Hmm Makoto's little brother huh? You don't look alike at all"

"I hear that a lot", the air became stiff around them that the group wanted to leave the two to escape but could not find the right time.

"AH!", they heard a sudden voice that snapped their attention to it and they were all surprised to see who it is.

"Soo you really did attended! You liar!", the red-head sighed at this and decided to ignore the commotion.

"Sei-kun! At least look at me when I am talking", the red-head showing his disinterest to her but then sighed and showed a fake smile.

"It has been a long time too, Chihiro", Chihiro smiled widely at this and began greeting the others and when her eyes settled on Tetsuya she almost dropped her drink.

"Kuroko...-san?", her face showed shock and the others were once again wondering on how they all knew one another.

"It's Hanamiya now, Mayuzumi-san and it's been a long time too", he gave another polite bow and Mayuzumi does not know how to respond but she just looked back to stare at Akashi who just looked as the scene eyes guarded then looked back at the teal-head whose eyes were blank.

"Wait, Hanamiya?", and the teal head was about to respond but was almost pushed to the ground when somebody hugged him from behind.

"That was great Tet, really reaaally great", Makoto said hugging the teal-head harder.

"It hurts"

"Ah I'm sorry", and he released his little brother.

"Makoto?", Chihiro said pointing at Makoto and when Makoto saw her his facial expression turned to that one with interest.

"Yo Chihiro-cha~n, how long since its been?", the Chihiro shook her head her eye twitching with annoyance then she realized.

"Wait! Are you two married?", the others gaped at this and a weird aura filled the group as the others began escaping.

"Hmm if I say yes what would you do about that?", Makoto taunted her further.

"But-but...Sei-kun!", she looked back at the red-head only to see him looking at her with a bored expression.

"Don't tag me along Chihiro"

"Um", Chihiro heard Tetsuya squeaked so she looked back.

"We are not married, actually I am Makoto's little brother"

"WHAT!?", then she held her temples and Makoto looked triumphant in annoying the woman.

"Ugh I need another drink...Sei-kun accompany me please", the red-head merely nodded at this and followed her along.

"Let's play again next time Chihiro-chan", Makoto waved at them as they were leaving and Chihiro looked back to glare at him and he just returned it with a smile.

"Nii-san why do you have to do that?", Tetsuya sighed.

"Well it was always fun teasing that woman", he smiled and looked at the back of Chihiro who was now merging along with the crowd.

"If I did not know you any better I think you like Mayuzumi-san", then Makoto just laughed at this and placed his arm at his little brother's shoulder.

"As if", he said as they walked the opposite direction.

"What about you Tet, are you alright?", Tetsuya suddenly held onto Makoto for balance.

"Tet!?", Makoto became alarmed at this and held his brother firmly.

"I'm sorry Nii-san...I will be fine", he said slightly pushing his older brother away from him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I will just head to the balcony to get some fresh air"

"Should I accompany you?", his voice was full of worry but when he saw his little brother shook his head he just consented to it and let him go.

"Be safe"

* * *

"AAh this is so stressful who would've thought that Makoto would be here", Chihiro sighed and took another drink from the table and began drinking it. Akashi merely accompanied the woman, thought it seemed like he wanted to go elsewhere.

"And how are you alright Sei-kun?", Chihiro began and watched the reaction of the red-head keenly.

"Whatever do you mean by that Chihiro?", this made Chihiro's eyebrows rose and annoyance began to creep into her once again.

"HUH? Don't play with me Sei-kun! You finally get to see him after Ten years and that is your only reaction?", she bursted and the red head was looking at her passively eyes blank.

"Who are you talking about?", his voice was cold, distant that made shivers run down Chihiro's spine but she decided not to back down and confront the red-head. She gulped and took it seriously and uttered the name that she had deemed to be a taboo for him.

"Kuroko", just by hearing this Chihiro noticed that the red-head's body stiffened and she could feel a certain aura that is being released. The other people around them seemed to have noticed this and they decided to stay away from the tensed atmosphere.

"I wonder who you are referring to Chihiro", his voice was sharp as if giving a warning to Chihiro to cease what she is currently doing.

"Don't play dumb with me Sei-kun, you owe me this much after that favour of yours Ten years ago", Chihiro's eyes widened when her eyes met with the red-head's and this made her take a step back.

"I don't owe you anything Chihiro", his heterochromatic eyes were looking at her as cold as ice, and Chihiro saw that he is not the same Sei that she knew ten years ago.

"If you'll have to excuse me", said Akashi as he began to turn his back on Chihiro and walk away.

"Him leaving, really broke you huh?", the red-head stopped on his tracks.

"This is an advice from your ex-fiance... If you continue doing this...you will really lose him all over again Sei-kun", her eyes looked at the red-head's back sadly and as soon as he heard this he walked away his eyes covered with his bangs hiding a seemingly red-eyes full of sadness.

Hanamiya Tetsuya easily weaved himself through the crowds heading to the balcony ignoring the crowds all around and using his low presence he was able to get there without any fuss at all. As soon as he reached there he was glad that there was no one there.

 _"Who are you?"_

Tetsuya felt a cold trickle of something on his cheeks and before he knew it he was already crying. . He leaned his back at the cold wall he covered his mouth to prevent a sob from being released and held his stomach as he felt his body growing weak.

' _He doesn't remember me anymore'_

Tetsuya wanted to scream all of the pain he was feeling, he clutched his chest as another wave of pain was felt in his body.

' _Was I wrong to leave?'_

 _'It hurts'_ , His vision was blurry, he kept on wiping the tears away but they won't stop.

' _Please stop, I have to stop...I need to leave_ '

 _'he doesn't need me anymore...I have no right to be by his side anymore...'_

He repeatedly said this to himself but he knew that no matter what he does, no matter how he tries to distract himself from the past he could never forget. He knew that the reason why he changed was because of him...he tried to forget..but no matter how hard he tried he still returned and remembered much clearer the past than ever before. Seeing him again even after ten years, he thought he was going to be fine but as soon as he met with those eyes, that voice and that red-hair, he found out he was wrong.

 _'I was wrong to ever return...'_ , he was suppressing his sob that made it much harder to breath and he could not stop the tears falling...falling all over again for him.

* * *

 _[ I need to talk to him ]_

 _'I won't let you do that'_

 _[ Why? ]_

 _'He left us..he is unneeded'_

 _[ No he is not ]_

An internal turmoil was beginning within Akashi's mind as he headed by the window pane to cool himself and allow him to think straight once again. The heterochromatic Akashi was created in order to replace the red-eyed one when he became broken by what happened ten years ago. There were only rare times when the red-eyed Akashi was able to take over, like during this moment. But it seemed like the heterochromatic eyed Akashi is preventing him from taking over his body.

 _[ Please I need to talk to him ]_

 _'No he broke us and I will never allow that to happen again'_

 _[ I know you just shielding me from the pain, and I thank you for that but this is something i need to face for myself]_

 _'If he breaks us again, I will never allow you to be ever released'_

 _[ I know, thank you for everything...me]_ , and the heterochromatic eyed one disappeared from his mind and was seemingly absorbed by him.

Opening his eyes the red-head now was finally back after being trapped in his own mind for far too long and this time he would make sure to make things right...to make everything right and finally seize the happiness he had let go of years ago..

Akashi was looking everywhere for the teal-head not caring about his surroundings when he suddenly bumped to someone when he was hurrying to go to his group of friends to ask if they had seen the teal-head.

"Forgive me", he murmured, he was about to leave when he heard a certain voice which made him stop on his tracks.

"Akashi-san, right?", Hanamiya Makoto stopped him as he grinned seeing how he affected the red-head, Akashi looked back at Makoto, unfazing.

"Hanamiya Makoto"

"Why in a rush Akashi-kun, you look like you are desperately searching for someone", Makoto's eyes glinted in the light, smiling mischievously.

"I am, and I am sure you know who am I searching for Hanamiya-san", Makoto mused at this seeing how this Akashi called him Hanamiya instead of Makoto, his eyebrows raised at this and he thought how interesting.

"Ooh? But it seems that Chihiro-chan is just right there waiting for you", Akashi's eyes looked sharply at Makoto while the latter just smiled a Cheshire cat smile.

"You know that I am not referring to her"

"Oh then who are you searching for?", Makoto tilted his head to the side to annoy the red-head more that he already is and Akashi reigned all that in.

"Kuroko", Makoto looked at him sharply and all humour left his face.

"Why are you looking for 'MY' Tet all of a sudden?", he emphasized the 'my' part on his sentence which formed a certain tick on the red-head but Akashi knew that Hanamiya might just be wasting his time.

"Where is he, Hanamiya?", Akashi pursued.

"And why would you think that I would tell you his whereabouts?", he smirked.

"Because you know that this is what we both need right now", Akashi reasoned out.

"And why would you think that Tet would need you?"

"He might not need me any longer but...I need him and just the thought of losing him again hurts", his eyes were full of conviction and pain that made Hanamiya's eyebrows rose and his lips quirk up.

"At the balcony"

"Thank you Hanamiya", and before Akashi could dash away Hanamiya called onto him.

"Akashi! This is your last chance if you mess it up I won't allow you to see him again", and Akashi nodded before he ran to the balcony.

"Do you really have to tease him?", even without looking at who it was Hanamiya replied.

"If he doesn't have such conviction do you really think I will allow him to see Tet ever again?", Chihiro sighed at this.

"No, I doubt anyone would ever see your brother if you wanted to hide him away...but who would've thought your brother knew some of Akashi's circle of friends?", she inquired knowing that Makoto has a hand on this once again.

"hahahah you got that right Chihiro-chan"

"What?" her eyes bulged when the revelation hit her. "You made sure that they would all meet?"

"Come on Chihiro-chan I'm not such a manipulative person?", and he grinned widely making Chihiro's intuition correct. Makoto really planned for his brother to meet with Sei-kun's friends? Scary.

"Oh and what favour were you talking about with Akashi-kun a while ago?", Makoto looked down at Chihiro who looked a bit annoyed at the question thrown at her.

"Ugh, Akashi used me as a scapegoat in order to hide his love for your little brother", she sighed. "Being his fake girlfriend was tiring we had to make it look su~per real because his Father was watching us all the time...it was annoying actually"

"Fufu...but you fell for him didn't you?", Chihiro glared at Makoto, while the latter just smiled.

"Urgh!", and she sipped on her wine trying to escape the question but the inquisitive eyes of Hanamiya Makoto was inescapable.

"Ok fine I did ok? but from the very start I know how much he loved Tetsuya...the way his eyes always find him in the crowd, the way he looked at him...watching it in the front seat, hurts"

"Aww, that's ok Chihiro-ch~an", and he patted the woman's head.

"Wanna give them a bit of surprise?", Chihiro looked at him with mischievous eyes and grinned.

"Hell yeah!"

* * *

Tetsuya heaved in a sigh and decided to leave the party and head home for the day so he slowly picked himself up but suddenly lost his balance. He closed his eyes for the impact but it never came as warm arms wrapped around his waist and hugged him wholeheartedly.

"Finally caught you", Tetsuya flinched and felt a his heart skip a beat when he heard the voice he so lovingly adored. Why is he here?

The teal-head did not move one bit in their position as shock was still evident in his eyes, and the arms that was holding onto him tightened their hold as if to reassure that Tetsuya is really there in Akashi's arms.

"Please release me Akashi-kun", Tetsuya managed to say not letting his voice quiver as he stopped a newly batch of tears from falling down his cheek.

"No, I will never again let you go…I made that stupid mistake years ago and I am never going to let that happen ever again", Akashi said burrowing his face at the nape of Tetsuya's neck, taking in his sweet vanilla scent.

"I don't want to see you Akashi-kun…l-leave…please", his voice quivered as he silently sobbed.

"Then just allow us to stay this way….if you don't want to see me that much then just hear me out…please…..I'm begging you Kuroko…", Tetsuya's eyes widened at this, Akashi was never a person to beg or even say the word please and he even called him by the name that he usually called him ten years ago. Tears fell down his cheek when he felt that he was now talking to the Akashi that he knew before and not the stranger he met a while ago, and so he nodded.

"Thank you…why did you leave me when you said that you never will?", a soft chuckle was emitted by Tetsuya bitterly.

"I thought you were the one that was going to talk Akashi-kun", he said feeling nostalgic at the sudden quirk of the red-head.

"I will as soon as you answered my question", Akashi smiled at the nape of the smaller male and he heard a tired sigh and he was feeling a bit guilty by it.

"I had to….when Makoto-nii found me I was so happy to know that my real family searched for me…Makoto-nii made me a choice, to stay or…", he did not get to continue as the red-head did for him.

"…to leave…and why did you leave?", the teal-head felt frustrated at this that he wanted to push away the red-head but he knew that with his build he cannot do such a thing.

"I-I..", he stuttered feeling embarrassed to say this directly to him.

"You what Kuroko?", the red-head teased missing their close interactions in the past.

"Akashi-kun is being mean…when you know about it fully", Tetsuya slightly pouted his tears being forgotten.

"I need to hear it from you..directly", Tetsuya grunted at this and he felt annoyed.

"I loved you..Akashi-kun", his voice was beginning to fade as he said those words and Akashi felt sad about this.

"Loved? You don't love me anymore?"

"It's because I needed to let you go because it hurts so much Akashi-kun", then the pain returned to Tetsuya and tears fell down his cheeks and a small sob escaped his lips.

"….so I left….seeing you with Mayuzumi-san…hurts..it hurts Akashi-kun", Akashi held him tighter and stroked his back.

"I'm sorry Kuroko….i'm so sorry that you had to see that but hear me out..Kuroko, please?", Tetsuya was now crying onto Akashi's chest but he nodded giving the red-head a chance. This made Akashi give out a sigh of relief and he began.

"You were my everything, Kuroko….realizing that I know that my Father would do anything to take you away from me once he knew of what I feel for you.."he felt Tetsuya stilled in his arm, he swallowed and continued.

"…I asked a close friend of mine to act as my girlfriend, Chihiro, so that Father would not take you away from me….it was hard, trying to show that I love her in front of you when in reality I wanted you to be the one in my arms, the hand that I could hold, the one that I want to kiss….ten years ago I was already planning on telling you what I feel, I was prepared to go against my Father…I thought it would be perfect but then you…you left leaving me all alone with a single letter", tears fell down his cheek all the years of waiting and pain crushed him at this instant.

Tetsuya looked up to him, this was a first for the teal-head, to see the strong prided Akashi to be crying openly like this. Warm hands held Akashi's cheek which made the red-head's eyes widen at the sudden contact and he leaned in to the touch.

"Then we are both at fault Akashi-kun", he slowly caressed Akashi's cheek wiping the tears away

"A person as beautiful as you should not be shedding a single drop of tear, yet I made you cry this much…", Akashi said and did the same to Tetsuya and wiped his tears away.

"But I hope with this we end our days of crying and begin our days of happiness…together", Akashi gave a small smile which made Tetsuya's eyes widen.

"You'll let me stay be your side?", Akashi softly chuckled at this.

"I should be the one asking you, so let me say it", he released his hold on Tetsuya but his hand on the shorter male's cheek stayed and Tetsuya's hand fell at his side.

"Will you, Hanamiya Tetsuya stay by my side, from this day to whatever end?"Tetsuya's eyes widened once more and the red-head smiled at this, his eyes full of longing, hope and love.

"..Yes Akashi Seijurou-kun", with this Akashi rushed and hugged the smaller male burrowing his face at the nape of his neck and relishing his warmth. Tetsuya hugged him back he felt happy, content that finally the man he loved for all these years was finally in his arms and showing his love for him…only him.

When Akashi released him he placed his hand on Tetsuya's cheek and slowly caressed it, they looked at one another's eyes though a bit red from their crying, now they were finally happy. Akashi closed the distance between them and as Tetsuya closed his eyes, Akashi kissed him softly. This brought butterflies in Tetsuya's stomach which made him clutch the red-head's clothes, he felt the red-head nibble on his lower lip asking him for entrance which he obliged. As soon as he opened his mouth Akashi took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, their tongues danced for dominance but the teal-head gave in to the red-head. They both gasped for air after their heated kiss, as soon as Akashi leaned his forehead to Tetsuya's fireworks exploded in the sky. This made both of them astounded at the sudden sound, as colors danced in the sky they both smiled at one another as they began watching the fireworks. While Akashi wrapped his arm on Tetsuya's waist the teal-head leaned on the the gesture and felt like ten years worth of separation fade away in just a single moment. They both looked toward the sky painted with colors and along with their future…together.

* * *

A cheshire cat smile was evident in the featured of Hanamiya Makoto as he watched the scene just below him. He made sure that no one would disturb their happy moment in the balcony by leading all the guests at a different location for the fireworks viewing that he secretly prepared for the two of them.

"You really are scary Makoto", Chihiro remarked beside him holding onto a champagne glass and sipping it slowly.

"For my little brother's happiness I am willing to do anything…and my calculations are never wrong Chihiro-chan", he smirked looking at the grey-haired woman.

"I bid them good luck for their future together, but maybe I will tease them some other times" Makoto chuckled as he slowly left tugging the grey-haired woman to the dance floor. The years he had spent planning this meeting was worth it after all.

* * *

 **A/N so this is the ending of this story..this is the very first story I got to finish and I feel happy about it hihi. Making this was both fun and kind of stressful as i like genre's with supernatural more and i had been struggling writing this but i finally get to finish it hope you guys like it XD** **Im sorry if it looked rushed.**

 **This is unbetaed, unedited so sorry of there are any mistakes or any OOC-ness…feel free to review I would appreciate it soo much if you guys did…for those who read this I am really grateful, to those who favorited, followed I am really happy thank you very much**

 **-k^^**


End file.
